King of the Ice
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: Eden has survived by chance. She was part of the original 100, arrested for assaulting another girl after an argument. Now she was nothing more than a fellow healer, having been personally taught by Clarke when they were still camped out by the dropship. But things are changing. Azgeda is charging and their so called king has his sights set on her.
1. Chapter 1

Eden Lockwood had a lot of regrets. She regretted throwing Britany Porter's face into the bathroom mirror and throwing her tiny fists into the girl's sides until a guard heard the commotion and barged his way in to separate them. She regretted being one of the 'special ones' thrown into the dropship in the hopes of both saving some air on the Ark as well as to see whether or not earth was survivable. She regretted most of her bitter words shot to her now friends when she had figured them nothing more than nuisances. It was safe to say Eden had always been a horrible person, but she had managed to grow as best as she could over her time on earth.

On the Ark, she came from Alpha Station like Wells and Clarke, daughter to Imogen and Jameson Lockwood, two guards with one of them having a place in the council. It was safe to say she'd always been spoiled, always well cared for just because her parents managed to give her that life. She had far few friends, however, but that was only due to her superiority complex she carried on her shoulders that made her blind. She thought herself better than what she was, better than anyone on the Ark, even the Chancellor himself. Besides, Emerson and Isabella were great companions at the time. They were as arrogant as she had been.

She had known Clarke Griffin then, too. The two had many classes together and were actually partners in a science based class, but they didn't get along. Unlike Eden, Clarke didn't really take her privileges as serious. She was a down-to-earth funny girl that was easy to get along with. Her mother was the main doctor of the Ark, and her father was an amazing engineer. Despite all of that, Clarke was a good person. Eden had hated that.

Weirdly enough, however, Eden didn't even find out about Clarke's arrest until the 100 were thrown into the dropship. She was arrested about a month before hers had happened. It was after classes had finished when Eden had decided to use the restroom on the way back to her quarters, washing her hands by the time Britany Porter had entered the restroom, unfortunately alone.

It started off simple. The girls knew they didn't like each other. The normal animosity between two teenage girls as it always was. The two girls argued for about three minutes when Britany finally made the mistake of saying something she probably regretted now as she washed her hands with a satisfied smirk on her face. Eden couldn't even remember what it was now, but she knew it had something to do with her, Emerson, and Isabella engaging in something because Eden couldn't lose her 'V-Card' with anyone willing.

Seeing red, Eden had grabbed Britany by her blonde locks and slammed her head into the mirror, watching in satisfaction as she keeled over and stumbled to her rear in shock. But given that Eden was also unfair, she took advantage and began swinging as hard as she could with her fists, repeatedly battering the poor girl in the face until a guard had entered and jerked her away. Since Britany technically didn't fight back, Eden had been the one arrested. She often wondered where the blonde girl was now. The things she would say...(definitely not an apology, but she'd probably say something else that was almost as meaningful).

Anyway, that was how Eden Lockwood had gotten locked up(no pun intended). Her parents had visited, of course, but mostly just to chastise her on how irresponsible she had been. Emerson and Isabella didn't visit her once. She tried not to let that get to her. Really, she tried not to let the fact that she didn't really have any true friends get to her. But she knew, deep down at least, that wasn't their fault. Eden could be...unbearable, so to speak.

It had taken about eight months before her door had opened and two guards came in demanding she turn around and hold out her right wrist. Not wanting to get in trouble, she had immediately obliged, hissing in pain as the needles from the bracelet pierced her skin. That was her only comfort, weirdly enough. If she had to wear something that would transfer vital signs, they weren't going to float her.

And when they hit the ground, everything had changed for her simultaneously. She initially tried to keep whatever reputation she had up by blatantly telling Bellamy she shouldn't have to work because that's not what she did on the Ark. That gave her a one way ticket to the meat house where she spent four hours spreading their kill and getting all nasty and sweaty. Testing Bellamy was never a good idea. She knew that then.

It was lonely, at first, with the delinquents. Most of them had easily befriended each other and got along great. Having already knew about Eden Lockwood, most of them avoided her. The only person who didn't had been Clarke, which Eden had hated her for. For someone who was as kind as she was on the Ark be as caring on the ground, Eden wished she had that gene.

Anyway, Clarke had pretty much taken Eden under her wing, so to speak. She included her in most of her thought processes that she didn't want to share with Bellamy or Finn at the time. Eden, as she always was, usually responded with a snarky remark or insult, but she slowly began to actually give full fledged responses of her thoughts instead of the constant front she put up. She would never admit it, even now, but Clarke had become her best friend. She still was somewhat, even if they hardly saw each other now.

Clarke had helped her with most of the others, too. They had still avoided her due to her negative attitude, but they eventually warmed up to her(it took a lot longer than Eden had wanted, but she wasn't about to complain now since she was no longer lonely). She mainly stayed close with Raven and Bellamy now, however.

And so Eden Lockwood survived as best as she could. Being one of the privileged, it was hard for her to adjust to this new life, but Clarke and Bellamy helped her out. She had been useless with a gun and any sort of weaponry they could create, so Clarke had decided to give her a try at being a medical help instead. Every evening in the dropship camp, the blonde helped her understand almost everything she did, what with medicines, surgeries, etc. Eden helped a lot of their people if anything ever happened. She still wasn't as good as Clarke, but she was good enough in her absence.

She was kept alive by the delinquents and her companions in Mount Weather. Being one of the 48, Eden helped Jasper and the others out with the small rebellion they attempted against Mount Weather's clutches. She was a little hurt that Clarke had left her there, but she had to understand it was probably for the best. Eden, luckily, wasn't one of the many that had forced blood transfusions. If it wasn't for Monty, Clarke, and Bellamy, she'd probably be dead by now.

And then came ALIE and the union of Skaikru and the Grounders. Eden played little part in any of it. She had been offered the chip many times, even nearly forced, but she thankfully never took it. Instead, she did what she could as who she was: a selfish girl who became slightly less selfish; it wasn't a picture perfect redemption for herself, but she did what she could.

As for her parents, the two wanted nothing to do with her. They still found her a disappointment for what she did to Britany, but Eden didn't care. Maybe she really didn't regret it. If it hadn't been for that fight, she'd have never befriended Clarke or met any of the delinquents. She wouldn't have learned all the medical knowledge Clarke helped her with. She wouldn't have become who she was now, walking through Arkadia and gathering as much supplies as she could for Jasper, Monty and Harper after their altercation thanks to Jasper's influence with ALIE. The bastard had taken the chip and was forced to hurt them, but Monty and Harper had suffered the worst of it.

Thanks to Raven, Clarke had supposedly been able to shut down the City of Light, and now they just waited for her return along with their people.

"Bandages, alcohol - er...moonshine, and...pain killers," she mumbled to herself quietly as she piled what little they had into her arms before making her way back to the big computer where the four remained, chugging the drinks Jasper had salvaged. Music was blasting from the tiny radio Monty had fixed, all of them humming to the merry tune that really didn't appeal to Eden's personal taste.

"Alright, guys, sit down and show me what hurts," she demanded as she arrived, dumping her supplies into the middle.

"We're fine, Lockwood," Harper smiled. "Let us gloat for the end."

"Yeah, I bet you'll still be saying that when you get an infection from that head injury. Thank you, Jasper." The male, who seemed to be leaning across the computers watching Raven work, lifted a cup to her 'gratitude'. Shaking her head, she pulled Harper's seat toward herself and began to clean up the dried blood from her forehead. "Any luck with contacting Polis, Raven? Has Clarke or Bellamy called?"

"Nope...radio silence for now," Raven grunted, finally sliding herself out from underneath the wires. She raised a hand and let Jasper pull her gently to her feet, stumbling a bit from the metal contraption that still wound itself around her bad leg. "Is that worry I detect, Lockwood? I didn't think you were capable of that emotion."

Eden smiled. "I'm not just a spoiled brat, Reyes. Not when it comes to her." And that wasn't a lie. She owed everything to Clarke. She considered her the sole reason she was still alive. She eyed the computer screens with a look of concern. "I'm guessing the mainframe is still down? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Wasn't much of a computer geek on the Ark. Took more to writing."

"Uh...yeah, it's still down. But, um...I'm gonna need all of you to clear out, anyway. I'll need quiet to fix everything. I promise to call if I hear from Clarke or Bellamy, but for now...go clean yourselves up. You all stink." Monty and Harper giggled as they got up and grabbed the radio, about to scurry out.

"Hey, you two, get to the infirmary! I still have to look you over! And no sex on the cots!" Eden shouted after them, shaking her head with a look of disdain as she looked back up at Jasper, gesturing to his left cheek. "Want me to stitch that up for you, big guy?"

"Nah. Girls dig scars on guys. Just leave it," he brushed her hands away, instead grabbing a cup of the alcoholic beverage and downing the rest before he left, leaving only Raven and Eden in the room.

"Lockwood, that means you, too."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you..."

"This really isn't a great time, Eden, I have to-"

"Please?"

Raven looked up at her, obviously going to argue again, but the look on Eden's face stopped her. Sighing irritably, she grabbed Monty's forgotten chair and sat herself down, gripping the tabletop as she suddenly grunted in pain. Eden knew almost instantly it was her leg. Taking initiative, she walked forward and grabbed it, slowly beginning to maneuver it so she could stretch it while they talked.

"That guy...the one Clarke, Bellamy, and all of them left with..."

"King Roan?"

"Was that his name?"

"Yeah, he's um...apparently he's the leader of Azgeda now. Or Ice Nation. Agh...can you pull it-? Yeah, there... Um...Lexa had fought him in some kind of ring and instead of killing him like the chance she had, she murdered his mother so he could take over. Clarke told me everything. Why do you ask?"

"Was just curious... I was sure I'd seen him before. Not here, though, but...I feel like I saw him a long time ago, I just can't - oh, I'm sorry!" She had accidentally pulled a little too hard, making Raven's face convert into a look of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't..." Eden quickly backed away, choosing to lean on the computer desk instead. "I was just wondering if we'd met him any other time."

"Clarke and Bellamy had. He had kidnapped Clarke to turn her into Polis when everyone was hunting her as Wanheda. Bellamy got his ass kicked. I think you're just assuming things, Lockwood. We've never seen him before, I'm sure of it," Raven sighed, struggling to get to her feet, but when Eden went to help, she was denied quickly. "Now I really need you to get out of here, so I can..."

" _Raven, come in! It's Bellamy. Are you there?_ "

The two stopped almost instantly, turning toward the radio with looks of shock.

" _Raven, I repeat, are you there?"_

Raven practically flew to the radio, taking up the PTT into her hands and quickly hissing into it, "Bellamy, we're here. All of us, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Eden... What's going on? Is everyone okay? Did Clarke do it? Is everyone-?"

" _Slow down, slow down... Yes, everything's perfectly fine. Everyone's okay. Clarke's here. The City of Light was destroyed_ ," Bellamy replied.

Eden smiled a breath of relief. Clarke was okay, she had lived...

"So everyone's heading back?"

" _Uh...not quite_."

Raven paused, looking confused. She exchanged a glance with Eden, who shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked finally.

" _Well...we're gonna need to make some room at Arkadia for a meeting. It would seem_..." Bellamy paused for a long time. For a moment, Eden was worried he got cut off.

But then she heard Clarke's voice.

" _Roan was shot in Polis, and I fixed him. But now...he wants to discuss Skaikru and Azgeda on our turf. Apparently...there are some things that are unspoken as of right now. Get everyone here and tell them the news. We're about to have visitors._ "


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, wait, so you mean to tell me...King Roan of the Ice Nation, the same nation that has tried to kill us before, wants to meet us here to talk about Skaikru and Azgeda issues?" Monty said, his face contorted in worry as he held Harper's hand tightly. Jasper stood off to the side, not looking mad or happy about this news. In fact, he looked very nonchalant. Eden knew she should probably be worried about that, but considering it was Jasper, she knew it was best to just leave him to his own devices.

"Look, all they told me is he wants to discuss us still being the thirteenth clan with no Commander there except for Roan. Apparently he took over," Raven shrugged.

"But he's not a natblida," Harper pointed out.

"Azgeda's taken Polis by force. The clans will listen to Roan. He's smart and makes a good leader. But where's the Flame? Does Clarke still have it?" Eden asked.

"She should, but it's not like we have a nightblood on standby. Luna shoved them out, remember?" Raven snorted.

Jasper stiffened. Seeing as he was there, it would only make sense that he felt the most sensitive about it. Apparently, ALIE had beaten them all there and got most of them chipped which ended with a lot of Luna's people dead. Being frightened, she sent them all away and refused to take the Flame. It somewhat annoyed Eden still, especially now since Azgeda had the upper hand. With all her sudden nerves for the king who, according to Raven, she had truly never met before, he was now marching towards Arkadia. They really needed a Commander now.

"So what do we do?" Monty asked.

"Get ready? Everyone's coming back, including Azgeda, so I think the best thing to do is...get prepared," Raven said. "If I were you, I'd clear out the mess hall so we can all talk there. Clarke'll want it to be like some kind of public forum. You know how she gets." Nodding simultaneously, the four disappeared, leaving Raven to continue to work with the computer. Despite her knowing everyone was safe, she still felt it better to have it online rather than off, especially when strangers were literally marching onto their territory as they spoke.

Eden was in her own mind as they worked, shoving chairs back into their place and fixing the mess that was left when ALIE overran Arkadia. This all made no sense. Why couldn't Roan just leave them be? Give the woods to Skaikru for the hunt and leave them in Arkadia? Azgeda was cruel and deadly, as far as she was concerned. She remembered what they had done to Mount Weather. She remembered the fact that Roan had taken Clarke hostage just to turn her into Lexa for his own freedom. She grumbled to herself.

"Always stuck in that little head of yours, Lockwood?" Jasper grunted as he passed her, holding two chairs to set down at one of the tables that was flipped onto its head.

"Just thinking out loud is all," Eden replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alright if I probe a little?"

Eden smiled. Her and Jasper have never really been close, but that didn't take away from the contentedness of his personality. Pretty much anyone could talk to him; although, they'd probably get annoyed ten minutes into the conversation since Jasper had that affect. Eden was tired of being stuck in her own head, too.

"Why wouldn't Roan want to discuss Azgeda and Skaikru matters there? Why here? What makes this place so special? I've got a bad feeling about this. That Echo girl might be talking right into his ear to try and convince him to just execute all of us. She was the reason Mount Weather was destroyed along with half our people. She was the reason Pike went insane and decided to loathe all grounders and kill Lincoln! I don't trust them. I don't want them in our territory."

"But...don't you want peace?"

Eden snorted. "Of course I do, but I want to discuss peace with someone willing to listen. Azgeda doesn't exactly strike me as the conversing type. If anything, they are marching here just to start another war. I am so sick of fighting. After Anya and her army, Mount Weather, and now ALIE...I just wish we could have, like, a summer break."

Jasper chuckled fondly, nodding along. "Trust me, Lockwood. I do, too."

The four of them continued to move around, listening to the dull background beat of Monty's radio. The music wasn't really Eden's type, but it made a good enough distraction to keep her from thinking about Roan. For some reason, he was the specific Ice Nation person unable to be shaken from her thoughts. She tried to excuse it as him being a tyrant and the new unfair ruler of Polis, but deep down she knew that wasn't it.

Raven's words were still haunting her; she said they'd never met before, but Eden was sure she had seen Roan's face sometime before all of this stuff happened, before Clarke was even Wanheda. It just didn't make any sense. She thought of confronting him about it, but he would probably just call her crazy. Or, if anything, he'd have his guard kill her for being aggressive. Eden solemnly wondered if Echo would be excited in being able to murder Eden Lockwood of all people. She was the spoiled brat of the original 100.

"They'll be here by dawn," Monty said, grunting as he moved a table back into place. "I'd say we should get a lot of rest, but I doubt anyone will be sleeping tonight."

"Nah, I'll sleep like a baby," Jasper smirked.

"I'm kind of scared," Harper sighed, gripping onto Monty's hand feebly. "After ALIE, I just...none of this seems right. Clarke and Bellamy might be leading us right into another trap!"

"It's not like they have much of a choice," Monty reminded. "They're pretty much surrounded by grounders over there."

"Not only that, Azgeda is in charge now," Jasper sang. "It's like one big train wreck."

"Why don't we just go to bed?" Eden suddenly interrupted. "Um...Monty's right. We should get our rest. Clarke won't be happy if we're all falling asleep at the meeting tomorrow. I'll finish up here. You all go ahead." They all stared at her for a long while, probably debating on whether to take her seriously or not. After giving them another stern look, they finally dispersed. Jasper whistled merrily as he disappeared from the mess hall, able to leave Eden to just her thoughts and Monty's crummy radio, which was now playing a slow song played on the piano.

Maybe Harper was right. Maybe Bellamy and Clarke really were moving them in the direction of another battle that would end up with more of Eden's friends killed. She couldn't handle much more. She remembered when Finn had died; she had been a wreck. Ever since then, Eden tried her hardest to handle loss with a high head, but it never really ended that way. Even now, after all these years, she was simply just a sensitive person.

Flipping the last chair on its feet, she looked around. Everything was finished. Now she could sleep and wait for the arrival of her people and Azgeda in the morning. She wondered what was going to happen. She prayed nobody would end up dead. Shaking her head, she disappeared behind the bar looking around. She clicked her tongue once she found a bottle of moonshine. It seemed to be the last one. Shaking it to see how much of its contents were left, she got to her feet and wandered to her quarters. Thankfully, it wasn't too far from the mess hall. Once she was inside, she slid the door shut and went to plop down on her lopsided bed. It had been broken for about a month now after a one night stand with one of the guards who was off duty. She was far too embarrassed to get it fixed, despite knowing Monty or Bellamy could get it back to normal in a giffy.

Leaning back on the lower half, she popped open the bottle and took a sip. Her mind was swimming. She wished Clarke were here to calm her nerves. This was all just too much for Eden to handle. Dealing with ALIE was one thing, and it was a terrible thing. She caused pain to a lot of people, and she even managed to take their lives when they refused to obey. Now they were negotiating with practical terrorists. Azgeda will not compromise. They will not stand down. To hell with Skaikru's superior weapons; Azgeda could win on fear mongering alone.

She took another sip, already feeling slightly hazy from the strong alcohol, not to mention she had little to no tolerance. Swashing it around her mouth as if it were mouthwash, she set the bottle aside and turned over to sleep, her mind thankfully going blank. The world washed away, along with her fears of tomorrow. Her brain remained alive, however, gifting her a dream that left her more confused than before. It was familiar, almost like a memory. Well, it was a memory. Eden could tell exactly what was going on and what was going to happen next because she experienced this already.

 _"Does danger just follow you around?" Lincoln hissed, pulling Eden back by her arm to prevent her from looking over the brush again and ruining their cover. Octavia remained on her other side, clutching Eden's shoulder tightly as she watched the enemy with an eager look in her beautiful eyes. Eden didn't feel fear, despite knowing this had been a terrifying situation to endure. "We aren't supposed to attack. Bellamy just wanted us to observe."_

 _"I don't know why I'm even here," Eden hissed back._

 _"Medic," Octavia said simply. "If we're gonna get to the others and they're hurt, at least they'll have a better chance with you on our side."_

 _"Remind me again how a search party needed a search party?"_

 _"They were looking for Clarke, per Bellamy's orders. They stopped communicating about two hours in their mission, and I know they were close enough for range," Octavia shook her head. "I've got a real bad feeling about this, Lincoln. This isn't right." Lincoln nodded to her over Eden's shoulders. The trio of burly men, not one of them recognized, finally disappeared on the other side. Lincoln urged them to track them, so sure they knew the whereabouts of their people, but upon further listening they realized they were nothing more than nomads trying to find food._

 _"C'mon, I can track them this way," Lincoln urged, finally standing to his full height. He began walking into the field, Octavia and Eden right behind him. Eden felt worried, almost as if she was sure they weren't alone despite the men leaving. Someone was there, someone was watching them, she was absolutely sure of it._

"Eden! Eden, wake up!"

Her brown eyes blinked slowly as her consciousness returned. For a moment, she wasn't sure exactly what she was seeing. Then Eden was sure she recognized that blonde hair. Clarke had returned. Sitting up as quickly as she could, she threw her arms tightly around her best friend, burying her head into her shoulder. Clarke laughed fondly, returning it wholeheartedly. Skaikru was finally home.

"Are you okay? What happened? How did you beat ALIE? Where's Bellamy? And Octavia? Are they okay? Please tell me Pike didn't kill any more grounders," Eden said all this in a flash, still clinging to Clarke as if she were a lifeline. She sure felt like one. Eden finally moved back when she felt Clarke shake with more laughter.

"Everyone's fine," she promised. "I...I had some help in the matter, but I did it. I couldn't have without my mom, Murphy, Bellamy, and Octavia. All of them helped a lot. Ontari, the girl that had taken over after...Lexa...she's dead. And Pike, too... Octavia took him out the first chance she got." Eden flinched. That definitely took her by surprise. She knew Octavia loathed Pike after the mass murder for the grounders and killing Lincoln, but never did she think she'd actually follow through on her instincts. She figured, at least, Bellamy would've stopped her.

"But everyone's..."

"Everyone's fine. Can't say Jaha's a favorite person right now. I had to fix him with Raven before I came down here."

Eden suddenly sat straighter.

"Is...Is Azgeda…"

Clarke stared at her, before she slowly nodded. "Yes, Azgeda's here. Bellamy is fixing them in the mess hall for the talk. Roan will be speaking on behalf of Azgeda. Me and Bellamy will do it for Skaikru. I'm really hoping we'll be able to come up with something where everyone wins...but I wanted you and the others there with me. Everyone deserves to hear what's going to happen with their home. No more secrets."

"Clarke...you can't honestly think Roan or Echo are going to allow-"

"Roan helped me. If it weren't for him, I would've been killed. He got shot. I fixed him. No more debts. All we have now is...an opportunity to finally live instead of survive. Echo even thanked me for defeating ALIE. I feel this is a step in the right direction." Clarke sounded so sure, but Eden was still paranoid. She refused to believe any of it.

"So, what? We're just gonna make this a meeting and discuss everyone's fate? Like the council on the Ark?"

Clarke bit her lip. "Well, I wouldn't put it exactly like that, but...it's definitely my way of helping us out. Eden, we need to go. I can't discuss this much longer."

"But-"

"Bellamy and the others are waiting for us. I don't want to make Roan or Echo impatient. Just...please...can you trust me?"

Eden stared. Clarke seemed firm. How could she deny her this? Something as simple as trust; Eden owed her at least that, especially after everything. Clarke has saved her ass more than once. Smiling, Eden nodded. The two girls stood up, Clarke remaining for a few moments so Eden could fix her tangled mess of a hair. She still had a few cuts on her face from the fight with Raven while she was ALIE, but she otherwise looked okay. Nodding to her friend, the two walked out toward the mess hall. This was the only time Eden was not appreciative to how close it was to the mess hall.

It was _crowded._ Azgeda on one side with Eden's people on the other. She felt her heart drop slightly at the sight of all her friends back home. She instantly scurried to the other side to embrace Bellamy, then Octavia. Both of them looked exhausted, but happy to see her as well. When the short reunion finished, Eden rushed to take a seat between Raven and Miller, staring up at the table in the center with Echo, Bellamy, Clarke, and Roan sitting there.

Eden couldn't help it. She had to stare. He was...attractive, to say the least. That was okay to say under the circumstances. He was burly, but not exaggeratingly so. His hair was long and slipped down his shoulders. He wore a simple shirt, something bulging on the left side of his chest. That must be where he was shot. He had his sword sitting on the table in front of him, tilting his head to listen to whatever Echo was whispering. Even she was beautiful. Was everyone in Azgeda attractive or was that just a cry from Eden's sexuality? She gulped noisily, shaking her head. She needed to listen. She needed to know her people were going to be okay with Azgeda ruling Polis.

And, as Roan's eyes caught hers, her entire facade fell. She no longer felt confidence or trusting in Clarke. His gaze was unreadable, not threatening or angry, but Eden still shrunk. For some reason, his eyes didn't move from her. He continued to stare. And she continued to stare back. What was his problem? What was her problem? Where did she see this man before? It was eating at her, gnawing on her nerves and making her slightly jittery in her seat.

"Okay," Clarke's voice interrupted their secret staring contest. "Let's get down to business."


	3. Chapter 3

Eden felt like she was freezing. Maybe it was just the sheer fear she felt being in Azgeda's presence. Or maybe it was because _he_ continuously glanced her way as Clarke gave the introduction. The mess hall was divided directly down the middle. Skaikru sat on the right side while Azgeda took the left. As she looked around, Eden could see a lot of old faces that had been missing for days upon end. She really wished the meeting would end soon so she could greet them all. Another part of her wished it wouldn't so she could look at King Roan just a bit longer. Her hormones were going crazy, and she didn't like it.

"We all know why we're here," Clarke stated loudly, clasping her hands together. "Now that ALIE and the City of Light are a thing of the past, we need to discuss the future of all clans alike and how we will fit into it. Ontari is dead. Roan has taken-" She quickly interrupted herself by the angry look from Echo. "Roan has received the throne, and now we will discuss what will happen for Skaikru with that in mind. Since I still believe in the beauty of democracy, we wish to hear your own opinions on the matter. We will begin with someone from Azgeda. Roan, you can address who that will be." Clarke took her seat again, biting her lip in worry. Bellamy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, glaring over both hers and Roan's head toward Echo.

She was the one he hated the most. Eden understood why. She has betrayed them numerous of times. She really just wanted to ask why they continued to trust her if this was the case. After all, they refused to believe Murphy when he said pretty much anything, and he's redeemed himself almost completely in her eyes. Speaking of Murphy, Eden looked over her shoulder to see him standing near the exit, his arm hung over a girl's shoulders Eden didn't recognize. She must've been a grounder by the looks of the markings on her face. She looked as though she felt very uncomfortable, but Murphy was quite content. In fact, he was smirking rather happily. He must've noticed her staring because he looked her way and frowned. He and her never really saw eye to eye. After all, she was the spoiled brat of the Ark, a notion she repeated often. Obviously he wasn't going to get along with someone like that.

Roan must've chosen someone, because a woman with fiery red hair smacked the tabletop she was sitting at and jumped to her feet, pointing toward Skaikru with a long fingernail. She spoke roughly, " _Skaikru es dangerous! Kep in emo au! Oso nau gada in polis. Let yumi hon daun advantage, Ai haihefa."_

 _"Ai haihefa,"_ some of the others from Azgeda mirrored. They must've said something wrong because Octavia was sending them a deadly glare, gripping the hilt of her sword that was still strapped to her hip. Eden bit her lip. This was already starting off rocky. She didn't know if she even wanted to voice her opinion on the matter. Roan raised a calm hand to silence his people. They all did so obediently. He slowly turned his head to Clarke and nodded. That must've been a signal for her to let someone of her own people speak. Many hands flew in the air, but she seemed to already know exactly who she wanted to call upon. Kane got to his feet when pointed to.

"I understand we have had a rather rocky history with the two clans," he spoke clearly, clutching his side. "But I believe if we do it properly, we could work simultaneously...perfectly...without any sort of negativity. Skaikru just wishes to remain in Arkadia. We only want to survive, as you do." He glanced down toward Abby, who nodded her head at him. "We...we wish to withdraw ourselves as the thirteenth clan, if that's what you wish. Our only conditions is we get the woods for food and water. We stay out of your land as long as the other side of the deal is kept. I don't want to lose anymore of my people."

"What? Kane, that's not what I-" Clarke jumped to her feet, looking frantic, but Bellamy was way ahead of her.

"Kane, we are here to negotiate peace with Azgeda. Refusing to acknowledge them is not peace. We need to remain as the thirteenth clan. If we have to agree to Roan's terms...so be it," Bellamy announced, much to the displeasure of Skaikru. Eden slightly winced as she heard whispers be past, none of them positive. "Listen everyone, I'm not saying this is going to be a perfect future, but if we survive, we thrive. Clarke, I understand you wanted them to have a say...but I don't think they'll be asking for anything reasonable. If I have to take charge officially over Arkadia just to be sure we make it, I'll do it."

" _What makes you so special?_ "

" _I wish Pike was still here!_ "

" _I will not associate with those grounder freaks!_ "

Eden shook her head, gently closing her eyes from the pure discomfort she felt. Echo growled rather loudly from Roan's side, glaring at Skaikru as though she wanted to slaughter them all, and she probably did. Clarke got up and feverishly began to whisper to Bellamy, placing her hands gently on his upper arms to calm him down. By now, everyone was talking over each other. Azgeda were chanting in Trigedasleng while Skaikru shouted at both Clarke and Bellamy.

"And now this meeting is going exactly as I thought it would," Raven snorted, slouching in her seat and crossing her arms. "I could be doing something more worthwhile right now."

"Look!" Clarke shouted, making everyone go silent. "I understand not everyone is going to be happy about the final decision! Bellamy and I might not even be happy about it! But we are all in the same boat here! We have all survived the same trials, the same wars, the same heartbreak. Now it is time to come together in order for cooperation. Kane was right about one thing. I am tired of people dying. Not just my people, Azgeda, too. I'm sure they feel the same way." She glanced back at Roan.

He merely stared at her, both of his arms folded over the long table. Then, almost as sudden as a blink, he was at his feet. His people went quiet, bowing their heads in respect. Eden just stared at him, her brown eyes trailing over his broad shoulders up to his chiseled jawline. She couldn't help but feel a little inadequate. Did he have to be so attractive? Did she have to be this needy? She didn't even know the guy, other than his title and history with Clarke.

"If...we wish to live amongst each other without any issues, we must learn to work together. I trusted Lexa. She entrusted Clarke. Therefore I do, too." Even Clarke seemed surprised. "Of course, some conditions will need to be made aware. And, for that, we will need to discuss it more privately. I understand she has made this meeting in an attempt to include you all, but it has become utterly clear that won't be possible since none of you can agree. I call for Echo, Kahn, Wilks, and Neveah to accompany me. Clarke, you may choose who you want. As for the rest of you, I order you to wait out in the courtyard until I say otherwise. If I hear any Skaikru was harmed, I will personally punish you myself."

A shiver ran down Eden's spine. Miller must've noticed because he turned to look at her. Three people on the left side got to their feet. They must be the people Roan called for. It was two large men(though not as large as Roan), and one woman. The rest of them got up and quickly made way for the exit. Just to be an ass, Murphy waved merrily at them on their way. The girl beside him shuffled closer as she glared at the people. It was clear Skaikru wasn't the only clan to dislike Azgeda. Soon, it was just the right side that was still full. Clarke was looking around at everyone. Abby seemed to be expectantly getting out of her seat.

"Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Eden. The rest of you, go get yourself settled back in your quarters. It's time you actually be welcomed home," Clarke gave a warm smile. Abby looked a little affronted, but she shook it off and carefully walked after Kane. Everyone got up and left as well, including Murphy and the strange girl. Eden was surprised Clarke actually chose her to remain, but she wasn't about to complain. She liked the fact she was being included. It was a big boost for her ego.

"We need to discuss how we can coexist first," Clarke started right off the bat, Eden and the others surrounding her as the other grounders did for Roan. "I understand they all want different things, but what is right is right. We need each other. If it weren't for me you'd be dead...and vice versa."

"What if we have another Pike uproar?" Octavia scoffed. "We can't pretend Skaikru won't attempt to retaliate."

"For?" Echo demanded lowly.

"How about the hundreds you slaughtered in Mount Weather? Or the fact that you've attempted to kill us more than once," Octavia replied wryly.

"We will make rules if anything happens. If any of Skaikru or Azgeda attack the other, severe consequences will be enforced," Clarke promised. "Roan...you know we want to survive just as much as you do. We will not try to change your rule in Polis. You can have it, but I want to know if Skaikru and the other tribes will be okay. We can live in harmony if we make the proper attempts."

"Attempts?" the one women snarled. Eden could only assume she was the one called Neveah. "Your people bring the stench of death with you on wherever you go. Why should we even consider cooperating with Wanheda?"

"Enough," Roan barked, lifting a hand. "That isn't necessary. Arguing will only pull us further from the task. I want to make sure both sides understand each other's policies. I know when to turn away from war. Do you?" Neveah only snorted, crossing her burly arms over her large chest. Eden felt slightly intimidated, but she fought to keep her head held high, still fighting herself to not stare at Roan for too long.

"We just want the woods and the nearest water supply. Food...medicinal plants...firewood...we need it. That's a given," Clarke said.

"Fine. I have my own request. Skaikru is not allowed within Polis unless given personal permission by myself or Echo. If I see even a glimpse of any of you, you will be shot on sight. No exceptions. Not even to you, Wanheda," Roan snarled, standing straighter so he seemed taller. Even Bellamy looked small in comparison. He didn't seem to be backing down, however, buffing up his own chest and continuing to glare at the Ice King.

"We understand. We hope you do the same for us if anyone from Azgeda marches on Arkadia land," Clarke replied.

"Another thing," Raven spoke up, everyone turning to her. "We request that you take Jaha back to your land. We don't want him here."

"What?" Clarke asked, whipping around.

"Raven, what are you talking about?" Eden added, talking for the first time.

"I guess I'm the only one who has the balls to say it, huh? He's the only reason ALIE even happened. He brought her here. He's the reason I even swallowed the damn chip. I can't work if I know I have to see his face everyday. I won't do it. He'll be better use to you guys anyway. He's just like you...always preaching to the choir and not doing shit about it-"

"You watch your mouth!" Echo hissed, the other grounders circling around her and glaring at Raven.

"Woah, woah, woah...h-hand Jaha over? Raven, that's insane. We can't do that." Bellamy said.

"It's my condition. If Roan wants me to follow his rules, he has to take Jaha with him to Polis. I don't give a shit what you do...take him prisoner like Lexa or even have him executed for his own crimes against you." Raven shook her head. "I just don't want him in Arkadia. That's my only request."

"I'm with her," Octavia agreed. "Jaha doesn't belong in Arkadia anymore. Not after what he did."

"Y-You guys!" Eden sputtered, going red in the face from slight irritation. "That's...inhuman."

"So is making everyone swallow an AI and have them completely erased. You wouldn't know, Lockwood. You didn't go to the City of Light," Raven murmured. She turned to Roan. "Do you accept?"

He stared at her for a very long time. Then he gave a single nod.

"Fine...fine..." Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing at her temples. "We get the woods...the water...you get Polis...we don't cross paths. But, Roan...I have to ask...are we still the thirteenth clan?"

Roan eyed her for a moment, then he turned to his people and gave them a look that said quite plainly that he was finally asking for their input on the matter. Eden waited anxiously, a part of her hoping they'd deny them. Eden didn't want to be the thirteenth clan anymore. She just wanted to live knowing she no longer had anything to do with Azgeda. She had nothing against grounders. She had met plenty that weren't bad, like Indra, Lincoln, and Lexa. But Azgeda...Azgeda could never be good.

"Nyko has been missing from his village for over a week now. We are to assume he did, indeed, cross the borders," Echo suddenly said, throwing Eden off completely. What the hell did Nyko have to do with them? She knew him. He was a healer who was more in touch with herbs in the woods than she or Clarke were. He had more natural remedies compared to their normal, run of the mill pills. Anyway, the fact that Echo brought him up seemingly out of nowhere seemed weird to her. Roan seemed to understand, though.

"He had no apprentice of any kind. Options are limited, and I know there are people who seek his help that won't receive it," he replied, completely ignoring Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Eden. "That will be our final condition, then? All of you agree with this proposition, yes?" His people nodded simultaneously. Finally, he turned back to them. "It would...appear that after the execution of Lincoln kom Trikru...Nyko has decided to completely abandon his people as well as the thirteen clans."

Clarke perked up. "So...So there is thirteen clan-"

"I will have you stand as the thirteenth clan on one condition."

"What? Tell me!"

"We require a healer. Someone that can treat wounds, sicknesses, and other things that we see needed. Without Nyko, it is quite possible people could die. Especially now. I understand there are many beds in Polis right now taken by those injured from the fight against ALIE. Turn over someone who could accomplish these tasks and we have a deal." Roan stated.

A long feat of quiet fell over them. Clarke went rigid, Bellamy's right eye twitched, Raven's lips tightened, and Octavia clenched her fists. As for Eden, she was just staring at Roan with so many thoughts going through her head. He wanted to take someone with them back to Polis. She understood the person could probably return to Arkadia occasionally, unless he wouldn't allow that. For a moment, Eden wanted to volunteer then and there. She wanted to throw her arms over his shoulders and promise she would do whatever it takes in order to serve him in any way possible. But she said nothing, instead watching as her friends exchanged glances.

"Funny how none of you would blink when offering Jaha…" Roan smirked.

"That's completely different," Raven snapped. "Jaha's an ass."

"Roan, you have to understand. Everyone here just wants to relax and spend time with their families and friends." Clarke said.

"You think we do not want the same thing?" Roan scoffed.

"It's not like we will have volunteers lining up outside the door!" Clarke cried. "Roan, please...anything else. I beg you."

"Clarke, that is my only condition. I understand it won't be the easiest, but it's for my people. You, of all people, should understand that," Roan said, finally turning away as though he were about to leave. Echo and the others instinctively moved behind him. "With Nyko gone, we have no healer left. People in Polis are dying. As King...it is my job to take care of it."

Clarke sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks.

"Can...can you give us the night to think about it?" Clarke pleaded. "Just the night."

Roan nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure my people are comfortable. We will reunite in the morning to hear your decision. Let's go," Roan ushered them toward the door, not once glancing back at Eden like she wanted him to. As soon as they were sure he was out, Clarke practically collapsed in her chair, throwing her face into her hands. Bellamy placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"What are we going to do?" she said.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering this. We're obviously going to tell him we're not sending anyone," Octavia said, throwing her arms out wide and nearly striking Eden in the face by accident. "Clarke, we just got back home. How can you do that and then decide you're going to send one of them back to try and heal the same people who have tried to kill them over and over again? You think Azgeda's going to treat them with any ounce of respect? I'll tell you what they're gonna do, they're gonna throw them in the same dungeon Jaha's in when they've outlived their usefulness."

"Being the thirteenth clan ensures no more crossfires," Bellamy brought up. "Say another clan marches on our land. Being the thirteenth clan can just about save our asses. We have to send someone. I can go."

Clarke looked up in alarm. "Are you kidding me?"

"I know I'm not the best with medical stuff, but I know enough to satisfy Roan. I'm fine with that," Bellamy promised.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go," Octavia scoffed.

"There's about four people in this camp who actually knows what the hell they're doing," Raven brought up. "Jackson, Abby, Eden, and...you, Clarke. It all boils down to you four. And like hell am I gonna let any of you go with those people. They are not like us, or like Trikru, or even like Luna. They will kill us the first chance they get, thirteenth clan or not."

"Raven, we don't have a choice," Clarke sighed, looking up at her. "I'll go. I know Roan. He won't hurt me. And I'll be able to ensure they don't do anything too harsh to Jaha. I understand everyone's animosity toward him. Hell, even I wanna punch him in the face...but I don't want to send him to his death. That isn't right."

"This is the same guy that sent all one hundred of you to your deaths," Raven scoffed.

"Clarke, you are the one person that can't go," Bellamy declared. "We need you here. I need you here. You're our leader, no matter what way you look at it. If you go, Arkadia won't stand a chance." And he was right. Eden knew as much. Clarke was the best thing to happen to them. Without her or Bellamy, Eden was quite sure they'd all be dead by now. In fact, she knew they wouldn't have even made it past the battle against Trikru warriors after the bridge explosion mishap.

"Roan's giving us the night to think on it," Clarke said finally, getting to her feet. "We should sleep on it. In the morning, we will talk with him and chance any other option possible. Maybe we can work something out. You guys go to bed. That's an order." Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia nodded. Giving Clarke one last look, the three walked toward the exit, leaving the mess hall completely empty other than Clarke and Eden. The blonde sat once more at the same table, looking absolutely exhausted. Eden knew why. After all, she just got done saving them all, and now she had to deal with all of this: Skaikru and Azgeda, Roan, and now having to possibly lose someone to Azgeda in order to keep their title as the thirteenth clan and have no more risk of war. Eden was surprised she wasn't just breaking down.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

Clarke glanced up at her, her blue eyes glistening from the unshed tears of stress. She smiled anyway, "I'm fine. I'm...home. We're all finally home. I just wish things were simpler for us to live instead of survive. I just don't know how we're going to do that without ruining someone's life. I won't pretend that Roan isn't a little...rough. I understand where and what he comes from. I saw his mother for myself in Polis when Lexa... Anyway, she was absolutely horrific. If I even make the wrong look, I feel like Echo or one of them will send a dagger straight for my heart without even a second thought."

"I understand. He's not really making it easier for you. It does make you wonder, though...where did Nyko go?"

Clarke shrugged. "Far away from here, apparently. I wonder if it really was just Lincoln's death that sent him running. Unless it was someone instead... I don't wanna think about it. I really just want to go toss myself in my bed and not have to think about any of this until tomorrow morning. I really hope Roan'll reconsider. You coming to bed, too?"

Eden smiled and nodded. Walking side by side with the blonde, she walked with her to Clarke's quarters and said her goodbye. The two shared a long hug.

"I really did miss you, Eden," Clarke said quietly. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Same here," Eden agreed. "You're my best friend, Clarke... You don't know how sick I felt with you in Polis not knowing... I'm just so glad you're finally home and you can relax. You deserve it." Clarke released her finally, leaning back to give her one final smile before bidding her a goodnight and shutting the door. Once Eden heard the creak of the bed sinking in, she finally took off down the corridor. Her feet were silent, despite her speed.

She was glad nobody was outside their quarters to question her. She couldn't handle any distractions or delays. This was her one and only chance to do this. Clarke just got back. As did over half her people. They all deserved a break. Eden Lockwood did not understand pain the way they did. She didn't get the forced blood transfusions in Mount Weather, she didn't suffer at the hands of Anya or her warriors, and she sure as hell didn't get to see the City of Light as so many of her companions did.

Eden was the spoiled brat of the 100. Even now on earth with everything done and over with, she was still so privileged. She was sure her mind wasn't as damaged as Raven's or her heart as broken as Octavia's. She was definitely positive she could never feel the pain that Clarke or Bellamy endured. Eden never even had a spear to the chest like Jasper or had to watch her mother die right before her eyes like Monty. Eden was still that same spoiled girl on the Ark that sneered at those who wore rags and made fun of those who had to work so young because their parents couldn't provide enough. Eden needed to prove to them she loved and appreciated them. It was her turn now. It was finally her turn to make a sacrifice. Even if it meant she'd probably never be able to see them again.

Azgeda had built a few fires in the courtyard to keep warm. Eden could see some of them sleeping, while others spoke in their own language. She spotted Roan almost instantly, standing at the front gate and staring out with Echo by his side, once more whispering hurriedly in his ear. Eyes flew to Eden almost immediately. None of them were welcoming. She was sure she saw one of the men reach for their weapons, but he made no move to attack her. Trying to ignore their gazes, she slowly made her way toward the Ice King and his guard. Echo heard her first, whipping around with her sword and keeping Eden a good distance away. Had she been any further, she would've succeeded in plunging the blade into her torso.

"What do you want?" she demanded in a low voice.

"T-To talk to K-K-King Roan?" Eden squeaked, very much intimidated. She was never much of a fighter. "I have an answer for his earlier proposition."

Roan turned on the spot to face her. Eden backed away even further. Up close, he seemed far more taller than he had before. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, probing into her boring brown ones. He had a hand over the bulge on his chest, which told her he might be in pain from his injury with the gunshot. Eden felt as though he were staring right through her into her most inner-thoughts. She felt he knew her attraction to him and her confusion to how she first heard of him. She was still sure she found him long before Clarke brought him to Arkadia. But that was not the point now.

"What is it?" he asked, breaking her train of thought. His deep voice made her shudder.

"U-Um...w-well...you see...I think...I know...I volunteer m-myself as the medic you n-need. Um...Clarke taught me a lot about it, so I-I know a lot of things. I-I can help you in Polis. I'm gonna stop talking now," Eden said, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. Echo looked alarmed, looking from her to Roan. She seemed surprised that it was Eden Lockwood to come forward. She probably assumed it would be Clarke. Well, Eden didn't want her to make anymore sacrifices. Her best friend deserved to relax finally.

"Does Clarke know you're here right now?" Roan asked.

"Well...no. Um...I made sure she was in bed before I came running here. I knew she'd stop me." Eden bit her lip. "So...do you accept?"

Roan looked to Echo. She still seemed rather shocked at Eden being there, but with her king now looking to her, she met his eyes and gave just a single nod. Eden's legs felt like jelly. She was sure if either made a move to approach her, she'd collapse into unconsciousness.

"Alright, then. I suggest you pack your things and prepare for your goodbyes. We leave by dawn." Roan stated.

All Eden could do was nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke could hear the several voices through the thick metal door. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell whether they were just arguing or just conversing. She didn't even know if it was morning yet. As soon as she had hit the pillows the night before, she had instantly went _out._ Slowly sitting up, Clarke grimaced as she heard the cracks going up her spine. Stretching, she flipped herself over the mattress in order to get to her feet and quickly throw on whatever was available. With limited clothes, you pretty much just wore the same thing everyday, but since she's been in Polis the clothes had been thrown all over the place.

Pulling her hair over her shoulders, she reached for the doorknob and stepped out, surprised to see a crowd of people gathering to make their way to the mess hall. Some looked worried while others looked relieved. That was confusing. Eyebrows knitted together, she pushed past them as generously as she could, praying it wasn't a dead body or someone that got hurt. She was already stressed enough knowing Azgeda was right outside the doors, but she decided to lean on her trust for Roan that he wouldn't let anything happen. However, perhaps one of her own people attacked them. That would throw everything they worked on yesterday right out the window.

Finally, she got to the mess hall. Thanks to his superior height, she could see Jasper's head over the crowd of people and dashed for him. He was standing at the bar, pouring what could only be moonshine into a cup he had pulled towards him. He looked rather unbothered, not looking up when Clarke got to his side.

"Jasper...what's going on?" she asked, looking at the people.

"Didn't you hear? Azgeda has a new healer! One day back and you're already stowing secrets again, Clarke?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Jasper took a shot before he turned to her, his smirk changed into a judgmental frown. "Did you or did you not promise Azgeda a healer in exchange for keeping us in the coalition? Everyone in Arkadia now knows. What the hell were you thinking? You didn't even consult any of us about it. We had to hear it from _Roan."_

"What? B-But I told him we'd talk about it this morning! He can't have a healer!"

"Welp! Tell that to Eden. Saw her walking with her bags to the courtyard." He was pouring himself another shot as he spoke.

" _What?"_ Clarke exclaimed, whipping around. Everyone was talking excitedly amongst themselves, while a few of them were rushing to the courtyard where Azgeda was held. Clarke was horrified to see they were all people who personally knew Eden, so this might mean Jasper was telling the truth. She didn't know why he would lie, but she just didn't want to believe such a horrific scene. Eden couldn't be Azgeda's healer! She would've told Clarke firsthand! Biting her lip, she followed the crowd into the field, looking around frantically for the familiar brown locks of her female friend.

She saw Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Monty, and Murphy crowding around someone and went there. Sure enough, Eden was within their little group, clutching a small bag to her chest and looking absolutely distraught. Clarke couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. This was impossible! Eden has never had any contact with Azgeda before! Why would she volunteer for something deadly? Clarke knew the others were right last night. Whoever they would send would probably receive a lot of hell just because they were Skaikru. Clarke had hoped to convince Roan for anything else. Guilt washed over her, making her feel cold.

"Look, you guys, it's already over and done with. I told him I'd do it," Eden said softly, looking miserable.

"Do what? Don't tell me that you're actually going, Eden, that is not what I wanted," Clarke protested, walking forward to grasp her hands. Eden dropped the bag as a result. "Just let me think of something. Anything to convince Roan not to take you or anyone at this camp. This isn't fair. He can't just-"

"Clarke, it's been decided. Arkadia needs you here. You're their leader. Everyone at this camp is an asset except for me. I've learned to accept it. After all...I am that spoiled brat of the 100." Eden smiled jokingly, but Clarke didn't return it. She couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. "I've thought this through. Me and Jaha leave with them and Arkadia remains as the thirteenth clan. You get the woods and the water. No more fighting. No more guilt. This is what's best for everyone."

"Eden, I'm sorry, but this is probably the most selfish decision you've ever made," Bellamy scoffed, stepping forward.

"How? I've always been the one standing in the shadows while you guys saved the day. I was always either too afraid or too up my own ass about it. People still look at me and see that girl that sneered down her nose at them because they might be 'inferior'. I'm still the girl that they see as the one that tried to talk down to you and Clarke as soon as we got to the ground. I didn't know anything on how to survive until you guys helped me. Please...let me do this for you. I need this!" Eden squeezed Clarke's hands.

"Is that what this is? Some stupid way to prove to us that you're not mean anymore? What is it you want? Forgiveness? Fine, we'll give it to you, just let us fix this," Clarke demanded.

"Lockwood, I may not be your biggest fan, but even I know this isn't right," Octavia cut in. "You may not be a necessity...but we don't wanna lose you. I guarantee Roan is willing to rethink his decision. He knows how much we all mean to Clarke. He listens to her. Do you really wanna go without seeing us again or Arkadia in general?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is that you'll be safe...and I can finally look in the mirror and actually feel good about myself instead of feeling so embarrassed and shameful all the time." Eden suddenly pulled Clarke in for a hug. "I'm sorry...I really am, but I'm not going back. I have to do this, I just have to."

"Eden...please? We've just got back. We're all finally home...we're all finally safe. Don't do this to us," Raven pleaded, stepping forward.

"Okay, can I butt in for just a second here?" Murphy asked, finally growing sick of all the sentimental bullshit. They didn't seem to care that much about Eden Lockwood until now. He found it to be particularly corny. He suddenly bent forward, hissing under his breath as he eyed the Azgeda people gathering at the gates suspiciously, "I think we should let her go."

"Screw you, Murphy," Bellamy barked.

"No, listen! Let her go...let her gain their trust. Guarantee the longer she's there, the more that idiot'll trust her," John pressed on.

"Where's this going, Murphy?" Clarke asked, breaking the embrace from Eden.

"I think she should kill Roan and Echo first chance she gets."

" _What?"_

Murphy rolled his eyes. "These people bow in fear. Am I the only one that sees this? You guys weren't there when Ontari was in charge. Well...Clarke was just before she murdered her right after Jaha hit the shit out of her head. Anyway, not the point. Azgeda people follow when they know the person has power. I say whoever takes the king and his guard's lives would take some pretty good street credit. Make Arkadia the leading clan, huh?"

"Are you insane?" Eden hissed.

"No, I'm being logical. It's technically what they did! They seized Polis the first chance they got because they knew if they did, they'd have the upper hand on everything to do with the clans."

"I'm not murdering someone, Murphy. I don't care if it's someone like Roan and Echo," Eden rolled her eyes.

"You're not going at all," Clarke stated.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!" Bellamy declared.

"Is there a problem here?"

All seven turned immediately, slightly surprised to see Roan there towering over the lot of them with his tall frame. He was back in armor, the bulge on his chest hidden from where his injury was. Bellamy was the first to step forward, but Monty spoke up first surprisingly.

"Look...we're just...she didn't tell any of us that she volunteered herself for this. Hell, two of us didn't even know this was going on since they didn't tell us, but...you can't take Eden. You can't take any of us. We all just got back home. I just...I just lost my mom. Can't we just keep everyone here without you having to take one of us? You can't tell me there's not one person in Polis that has better skills in healing. Nyko couldn't have been the only one."

Roan replied instantly, "Unfortunately, he was. Those who dabble in it can do simple things like bandaging wounds. We need someone who can recognize viruses and have the ability to recognize medicinal plants and whatnot. If not...my people will die. That includes those not of Azgeda. As far as I'm concerned, Eden Lockwood is of the right age to make decisions for herself. We are burning daylight arguing. I suggest you say your goodbyes so we can be on our way. Otherwise the deal is off."

Eden sighed, closing her eyes. After taking a few steady breaths, she looked at the others. "You have no idea how grateful and...loved I feel right now that you guys care so much-"

"Well, technically I don't; my curiosity was just curbed-" Murphy was cut off.

"BUT...I made this decision on my own. It's so you guys can live your lives here without any trouble. That's all I want... Plus this means I can keep an eye on Jaha," Eden looked up toward the man. He had his hands interlocked from a piece of wire hastily thrown to cuff him. Echo was gripping his upper arm and glaring over at them suspiciously. "Please don't make this any harder. I just wanna say goodbye and leave knowing you don't hate me."

There was a long pause following her little speech. Roan stood there rather awkwardly, looking from her to the others and back. Finally, Monty moved to embrace her. Eden hugged him back hard, closing her eyes before she moved on to Octavia. Their hug was a little short lived. Like Octavia said before, she and Eden weren't really the best of friends. Raven's hug was a little longer. She even pressed a kiss to Eden's cheek. Bellamy's hug was longest so far. He glared over her shoulder at Roan the entire time.

Finally, she turned to Clarke.

"I'm sorry," Eden mumbled.

"Not enough," Clarke replied.

"I'm really sorry. But...I knew if I didn't do it...you would. And I couldn't handle you doing that. You were already gone for so long after Mount Weather. You deserve to relax. I love you so much, Clarke..." Eden lunged forward, throwing her arms around the blonde and burying her face into her shoulder. It took a moment for it to be returned. They stood there for a good three minutes before they finally separated. Eden wiped a few tears.

"May we meet again," she said, giving a weak smile and grabbing her dropped bag.

"May we meet again," they all chorused. Murphy gave a merry little wave. Finally, Eden turned to Roan.

"Let's go."

He nodded, gesturing toward the gates and letting her pass before he went to follow. He paused to look at Clarke.

"I promise...you will see her again one day. Once we get rid of these...animosities toward each other, I'm sure we can work out another agreement. Until then..." He bowed his head before making his way. Clarke was tight lipped. She grit her teeth and waved to the gatekeeper, wordlessly telling him to open it so they could leave. She saw Eden look back at her once more before she disappeared in the crowd toward the trees. Clarke didn't want to believe that this might be the last time she'd ever see her.

"Clarke..."

"Mom?"

Abby had walked up with Kane at her side.

"What the hell was that about?" her mother instantly demanded.

"Um...y-yesterday when everyone dispersed other than the few people, Roan...he requested something in exchange for keeping us as the thirteenth clan." Clarke explained as slowly as she could. Murphy and Monty leaned in. Despite knowing what happened, they wanted to hear exactly how this all even came about. "Roan said that after Lincoln died, Nyko disappeared. I don't even know if it was because of ALIE or just the fact that Lincoln was murdered by Pike and he felt it unsafe. Anyway...Polis is without a healer. And he needed one."

"And Eden volunteered?"

"Yes..."

"Clarke, why didn't you tell us? We could've cooperated with Roan long enough to change his mind," Kane said.

"I know, I know. I even told him I wanted to discuss it in the morning, but Eden jumped the gun!"

"And Jaha?" Abby pressed on.

Clarke glanced toward Raven, who now appeared a little awkward.

"Um...he...he also said that he wanted Jaha. Said he needed to pay his dues for bringing ALIE from the island," Clarke lied, ignoring the look Raven gave her. "I'm sorry for that, too, but...what Jaha did was unforgivable. Eden promised to look after him out there, though. Mom...it all just happened so fast. Really."

"Clarke...we cannot go back to this pattern of keeping secrets and just letting them blow up later," Abby said. "This isn't just about Eden going."

"Then what is it?" Clarke asked, desperate to know.

Abby bit her lip, then she glanced up at Kane for help.

"I understand the strained relationship, but...it would seem that Eden's parents died in Polis after ALIE. I'm afraid she'll be finding out by force now, seeing as she is marching right into that cemetery."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because Echo was the one to slaughter them while they were in the 'City of Light'."


	5. Chapter 5

She pulled her bag tighter to herself as her sore legs ventured on. She was beginning to become tired of seeing trees, bushes, and overgrown roots. That was all she saw on her way to Polis with Azgeda and Jaha. Her heart was clenched painfully in her chest, already missing her companions back in Arkadia. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Azgeda could never be known for their 'hospitality'. Maybe she was walking right to her death. Maybe this was a first step to war, with Roan planning to execute her. It would be his way of telling Clarke never to trust him. No, that couldn't be it. She was being paranoid.

Speaking of Roan... She looked up, trying to find his familiar figure. He hadn't spoken to her since they left. She spotted him a few moments later at the very front of them, side by side with Echo as always. Neither of them seemed to be talking, however. Instead, they just walked in silence. Eden felt slightly envious of her. While she was terrified of him, Eden would give anything at that moment just to walk beside him and admire him. She was doing it plenty at the meeting.

"What were you thinking?"

She flinched. She hadn't expected anyone to address her. Her brown eyes flying to whomever spoke to her, she relaxed upon seeing Jaha. His wrists were locked together, a hand pressed at his back courtesy of an Azgeda male. He was being pushed in the same direction they were going. However, he was focused on Eden at that moment, looking stern.

"What?" Eden whispered back.

"Volunteering yourself to go back to Polis with Azgeda. What were you thinking? You have left Arkadia with one less healer. You have practically joined the enemy," Jaha grunted, shying away from the hand that now gripped at his neck in an attempt to silence him. However, his guide didn't seem to be paying attention to his words, seeing as he was currently conversing with someone else completely from his other side.

"You're one to talk," Eden snorted, turning away. "You abandoned us when we were up against Mount Weather. Then you return with an AI that nearly got everyone, including Polis and Arkadia, killed. You don't get to sneer at me when you haven't even acknowledged your own stupidity. Besides, I did this for Clarke. Skaikru needed to be the thirteenth clan to prevent any altercations with other tribes. Roan needed a healer, and I wasn't about to let her or anyone else go. Not this time."

"That was to find a solution to our issues. I was not aware of the outcome," Jaha replied simply.

"Why are you here exactly, Jaha? Why are your wrists clasped together instead of mine? It's because you're the enemy here. You caused all of this. You're the reason I had to volunteer myself!"

"Elaborate."

"If you hadn't brought back ALIE, I guarantee Azgeda wouldn't be in charge of Polis right now."

"Ontari would, however. And she was an Azgeda warrior...she was the worst of the worst. As much as it pains me to say, Roan is far better in comparison." Jaha glanced at the front of their troop. "But my issues are with you completely abandoning Arkadia. I agree I shouldn't have gone. Why would I want you to make the same mistakes?"

"It's not a mistake. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

"Of course!"

"I hope you're right...for the sake of the people in Polis and back at home," Jaha shook his head. The man guarding him finally noticed him talking and yanked him away from Eden, hissing insults in his ear. Through all of it, Jaha's gaze didn't move from Eden. He just gave her a knowing look, as if he knew exactly how this was all going to end up. She rolled her eyes. He didn't know a damn thing. He has done far worse than she ever has. And, in this specific case, she was doing it for the wellbeing of both her people and Roan's.

The journey lingered even longer, her legs becoming more sore as they went on. She wondered if they would stop to make camp if they didn't make it by sundown. She wondered how welcome she'd be in that case. She prayed the sun would remain in the sky for as long as it could take. She didn't want to lay out in the grass off to the side because she felt so out of place with these people. If she was going to remain with them for however long, she needed to learn how to adjust.

And, just because the universe hated her, the sun went down in less than three hours, putting their entire group in pitch black until a few of Roan's men went out to build several fires. Eden pouted, crossing her arms and sitting on a low hanging root of a tree, crossing her legs and watching as these people huddled together and talked in their native language. Eden never really learned it. It was too difficult to understand. It was like they were doing it on purpose just to keep her out of the loop. As if they were weary she'd pass on their secrets back to Arkadia, despite Roan making it quite clear she would not be returning any time soon.

Jaha was taken on the other side of this mini-camp. His guard salvaged a few strong holding vines and made sure he was secure against it before going to join a female at the fire, leaning into her with his arm holding her close. Despite the circumstances, Eden thought it was really sweet. Everyone seemed to be settling down in the calm atmosphere. Or how calm it can be in the middle of the woods without food. Eden sighed, leaning back against the tree behind her. She was rather chilly, but otherwise comfortable. Really, she just wanted to get back on the road toward Polis.

Her contentedness was quickly interrupted, however. A long shadow fell over her, making her open an eye and flinch to see Echo glaring down at her.

"It would appear your work is required," she said.

"O-Oh! Who's hurt? Let me grab my bag," Eden leaned down and gripped the strap to it, standing straight again.

"My king."

"Y-Your-? Oh! You mean Roan?"

"Just come with me," Echo said gruffly, grabbing her roughly by her upper arm and dragging her toward the trees of darkness and away from the fires. Eden was worried Echo was lying to her to get her away and murder her. She was about to rip away and scream for help when they passed a larger tree and found Roan sitting on the other side of it, clutching his chest. "My king, I brought the healer."

"Thank you, Echo," he grunted.

"Are you okay?" Eden asked automatically.

"He needs you to check his wound and see if he can withstand the journey back to Polis. If he so much as yelps in pain, Skaikru, I won't hesitate to take you out," she threatened, lifting her blade toward Eden's neck. The girl automatically flinched away, wincing as the blade made contact to her skin, thankfully not breaking it.

"Echo, leave us," Roan snapped.

Echo glanced down at him before meeting Eden's eyes again. Sneering, she sheathed the weapon away and stormed back toward the camp. Eden made sure she was away before she finally turned to Roan, blushing profusely in the darkness and gripping her bag closely to her. He looked up at her expectantly, still holding the front of his chest where he had been shot.

"Um...why are you all the way out here? It'd be easier for me to see it in the firelight," Eden mumbled awkwardly.

"I'd prefer my people not to see me in such a weak state. Besides, you have the moonlight. That is enough," Roan replied. Eden harrumphed. What was it with grounders and pride? If you're hurt, you're hurt. You don't have to show people how strong you are by hiding the pain. That just delayed the treatment you needed. "Can you please just check it and tell me if I can make it? You can return to the camp once you do."

"Oh, can I?" Eden retorted, before shutting her mouth quickly. The brat of the 100, already mouthing off as per usual. Thankfully, Roan didn't say anything on it. It would appear he was far too distracted by the pain on his front to snap back for her sass. Coughing, she leaned down and opened her bag, shoving her clothes and other personal items aside in favor of the little medical supplies she took from Arkadia. She turned back to Roan, biting her lip. "Um...I...I need you to um...like...just show me the wound!"

Roan rolled his eyes at her, untying the front of his tunic and pulling it over his head for her to gain access. He grunted in pain, throwing a hand up to his chest where the gauze was taped. Eden could see blood was already seeping through. He broke the stitches. She could sew him back up, but he would need to move a lot slower if he wanted them to stay intact and not risk infection.

"Well?" he asked, irritated at her silence.

"Sorry, I was...okay, well you obviously opened up the stitches. I don't know for how long now since you should've come to me when you first started feeling pain," there she went again with her mouthing off, "I can stitch you back up just fine and put some alcohol on it, but...you're going to have to take it easy, otherwise we'll be taking a lot more breaks and I'll be wasting a lot more supplies."

"You consider it a waste?"

"I do if I have to do it more than once thanks to the patient. Alright...take off the gauze so I can put some alcohol on it," Eden sighed, turning away and digging around in her pack for a rag and the moonshine she had taken on her way out from bidding Jasper goodbye. All he had done was raise his glass to her.

Roan hissed in pain as he pulled at the tape, slowly peeling it from the top until he had the bottom still attached.

"Keep it like that for a moment," Eden murmured, taking the alcohol soaked rag and gently placing it to the wound, flinching as he finally let out a growl, pulling a hand up to grip her wrist in a death grip.

"That hurts," he growled.

"Well, sit still so it won't hurt as much!" Eden huffed. "And take your hand off so I can stitch it up."

Roan glared at her for another few moments before he finally removed his hand. Shaking her head, Eden dabbed at the wound with the rag before taking it away to grab the needle and thread she needed for the stitches.

"Alright...this is gonna hurt a bit. Just...don't hit me," Eden said, tying the thread through the needle.

"I won't," he promised.

Biting her lip, she slowly leaned forward toward the skin and started, gritting her teeth as he tensed and tried not to let out another noise, probably fearful his people would hear. She really just hoped Echo wouldn't hear and think Eden was killing her king. She didn't want to be decapitated today. She was thankful it only needed about four stitches, meaning it would end a lot quicker. As soon as she finished, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"There we go," she whispered. "Now let's put some fresh gauze on it and you rest. You're gonna need it." She grabbed enough gauze and tape to put it on him and zipped her bag shut. "Alright. Finished. You're all fresh and clean again. Just...take it easy. I mean that, too. We're still a little ways from Polis. I can't have it opening again. If I were you, I'd wait until at least noon tomorrow before we take off."

"And waste more daylight?" he snorted, pulling his tunic back on.

"Do you want me to stitch you up again tomorrow?"

Roan glared at her for a few moments. Finally, he said, "Thank you for tending to my wound. I hope you will provide the same aid for my people."

"Not like I have much of a choice," Eden said, pulling the bag up over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, and enough with the attitude. We may require your work, but I will not tolerate disobedience. If I have to silence you forcefully, I will," he snarled, before turning his back and making his way back to camp. Eden pouted. He was very wishy-washy. One moment he was a decent human being and the next he was an angry king. It was annoying. However, this was a step forward. Plus...she never expected to be that close to him. Of course, she never wanted to touch him like that again where she had to stitch him up and cause him pain. But she still got to touch him.

Smiling to herself and clutching her bag tightly, she walked back to camp. As she arrived, she could see Roan at the centermost fire, speaking in his language to one of the men across from him. Echo, who sat to his right, glared heavily at Eden as she went to take her spot back by the tree. She shuddered. Looking away from the deadly warrior, Eden looked back at Jaha, who was looking at her knowingly and slowly shaking his head.

She knew she promised Clarke and the others to look after him to be sure he was okay, but all she wanted to do to him right now was bash his head in.


End file.
